Eddie O'Connor
"We're a bunch of f*=kin' no ones: a boxer, an over-weighter and a f*%king care taker! It's like a bad nursery rhyme, Danny! Not to mention little Miss Muffin. You can't send a scrawny kid on this job." :―Eddie O'Connor Eddie O'Connor is a character in The Getaway ''series who acts as the main protagonist in ''The Getaway: Black Monday. Eddie is a star amateur boxer who is extremely loyal to his coach, Danny West. He first met Danny at the age of eleven and has worked and trained under him ever since. Character Description Who's Who Uncomplicated and down-to-earth, with Eddie, what you see is what you get. Born and raised in Bethnal Green, Eddie has inherited the old East End values of family and loyalty. Having boxed at Danny West's gym since he was eleven, Eddie is now a star amateur boxer and something of a local celebrity. Danny taught Eddie everything he knows, and Eddie would do anything for his mentor - no questions asked. Early life Eddie was born in Bethnal Green, London. He was born on October 12, 1963 and from a young age he got into boxing and fighting. At age eleven he began training at Danny's gym, Shoreditch Boys on Hoxton Square. Danny became a fatherlike figure to Eddie and was his mentor. Danny taught Eddie everything he knew and from this he earned Eddie's respect. Eddie would keep on training to become a better boxer in order to please Danny. Through Danny, Eddie became somewhat of a local celebrity who people had heard and knew of as a good fighter. He also became good friends with Sleeves, Errol and John, who he had met through Danny at his gym. 2004 One day in 2004, Eddie was asked by Danny to be a part of the crew for the Skobel bank robbery, in which they would steal credit card codes and an icon belonging to the bank's owner, Viktor Skobel. Eddie along with Errol, John and Arthur, a safe cracker hired by Danny, were to help him out. Danny had also hired a 19 year old girl called Sam Thompson, who was a computer hacker and would help in the Skobel bank robbery by stealing the credit card codes. Eddie immediately took a dislike to her because of her age and was angry with Danny because he knew they were all a bunch of nobodies. When things went wrong at the bank, Eddie and Arthur were captured by Alexei and Alexei tortured Arthur for information at a construction site. Arthur was then killed and Eddie became Alexei's new torture victim. However, Alexei's men had found the whereabouts of where John was hiding so they left Eddie behind. Sam and Errol came to rescue Eddie but Errol was caught by the Thieves in Law and was killed. Eddie and Sam managed to escape and went looking for John and the icon at John's snooker hall. By the time they arrived, John had been killed and Alexei had already left. Eddie then found the icon down in the cellar and went with Sam back to the boxing gym to get Danny. When they arrived, police officers were everywhere and Sam had to sneak inside to find out what was going on. When Sam made it inside she found both Danny and Sleeves had been killed. She returned and told Eddie what had happened. Eddie went insane, beating a door with his bare knuckles and asked Sam who was responsible. At the time they believed Jimmer Collins and his gang had killed Danny. Eddie swore to get revenge for Danny and would kill whoever had been responsible. First Decision Sam however wanted to get her laptop back, which had been left behind by Eddie in the bank. Eddie refused to take her as Sam continued to plead with him to take her back. Eddie then has a choice to make which will effect the outcome of the game. He could either take Sam or not take her. If Eddie takes Sam to the bank, then he has to kill a load of Russians on the first floor of the bank and escort Sam to the elevator. Sam then thanks Eddie and goes looking for her laptop. If he doesn't take her and gets out of the car instead, Sam drives to the bank herself in order to get her laptop back. After Eddie has done whatever option he chooses, he then goes in search of a man named Hector, who Danny had once met with. Hector works for Jimmer Collins as a croupier and Eddie knew that he would know the whereabouts of Jimmer. Eddie tracked Hector down in Soho at his place and found out Jimmer was hiding at the printing works in Shoreditch. Eddie then went after Jimmer Collins, but when he arrived at the printing works, he found that the Russians were already there, as they were looking for Jimmer as well. Eddie broke in and killed many Russians and members of the Collins crew and then found out where Jimmer was hiding. However, when he got there, Alexei and Yuri had beaten him to it and were already questioning Jimmer. Eddie remained hidden and ended up witnessing Jimmer's murder at the hands of Alexei and Yuri. While Jimmer was being questioned under torture, Jimmer unintentionally revealed to Eddie that Viktor Skobel had been the one who had shot and killed Danny at the gymnasium. After this, Eddie realised that he had been chasing down the wrong man, and that Viktor Skobel, the man with the tattoos, was in fact the real person responsible for Danny's murder. Eddie then followed Yuri back to a factory in Borough where Viktor was making an arms deal with Jamahl, the leader of the Yardies. Eddie saw Viktor had a tattoo and attempted to kill him, but he was stopped by one of Viktor's gang members called Nadya Prushnatova. Viktor took back the icon and then prepared to kill Eddie, but he was interrupted by arrival of Ben Mitchell and his team. Viktor and Nadya ran off and Eddie fought with Yuri and killed him. Second Decision Jackie Philips, a journalist who had been kidnapped earlier on by Viktor Skobel's men for leaking information about them, had been taken hostage by Viktor and was present when Eddie had attempted to kill him. Mitch and his team had been looking for her, and they had tracked her down to this same factory. When the police arrived and all hell had broke loose, a forklift truck had crashed into one of of the pillars causing Jackie to lose balance and fall off of the platform. She was holding onto the surface with her hands, and if she let go, she would fall to her death. Eddie could either choose to save her or not save her. If Eddie saved her, Eddie would grab her hands and pull her up to safety on the platform. If he didn't save her, she would fall to her death below. Mitch would witness whatever option Eddie chose. Whatever option Eddie chooses, he continued to chase after Viktor through the factory, killing both armed police officers, Russians and Yardies. Viktor and Nadya then escaped the factory and got into a van and drove off, heading back to Viktor's mansion. Eddie chased after them and shot at members of the Thieves in Law who attempted to stop him. When they arrived back at the mansion, Eddie killed more members of the gang and then killed Nadya on one of the rooftops. Viktor however continued to escape and made a phone call to Alexei begging for help. Alexei told him to lead Eddie to the boat and then he would deal with him. Viktor drove over to the boat and Eddie chased after him, with Mitch chasing after Eddie as well. Eddie jumped onto the boat from one of the bridges along the River Thames and then killed more members of the gang and eventually killed Alexei by knocking him off the end of the boat into the river, letting him drown to his death. Finale In the final mission of the game, The Fall of an Icon, there are multiple endings and events that can occur, based on decisions made by Eddie throughout the game. Outcome (Helped Sam) If Eddie helped Sam, she will come to Eddie's rescue and sabotage the boat controls. Eddie and Viktor will then fight on the boat and it will lose control and crash. Sam then wakes Eddie up, gives him a gun, and the two of them then chase after Viktor. Eddie will then kill Viktor and escape, and Sam will be seen in the end cutscene with a towel rapped around her, meaning she survived the game. Outcome (Left Sam) However, if Eddie did not help Sam, she will be taken hostage by Viktor. because she was captured at the bank by Alexei. Viktor drops a beaten Sam to the floor and then tries to kill Eddie. Eddie attacks Viktor and the harpoon gun being held by Viktor will be fired at the boat driver killing him and causing the boat to lose control. Eddie and Viktor will then fight each other and the boat will crash. Eddie then wakes up and chases after Viktor who still has Sam hostage. Viktor will then kill Sam by throwing her off the top of a railing and letting her fall to her death below. Eddie will then kill Viktor and look down below at Sam's dead body feeling regret for not helping her. Eddie then escapes and Sam will not appear in the end cutscene, meaning she has not survived the game. Outcome (Helped Jackie) If Eddie helped Jackie and pulled her up to safety, then Ben MitchellBen Mitchell will decide to help Eddie in the final mission. When Eddie chases after Viktor, Mitch confronts him and will help Eddie when Eddie tells him that he isn't the one Mitch wants. Mitch agrees and the two of them team up to kill Viktor. Once Viktor is killed, Mitch takes Eddie's gun and agrees to let him go because he did not let Jackie die earlier. Mitch then leaves and is seen in the end cutscene walking around the area with other police officer's around him, meaning he survived the game. Outcome (Left Jackie) However, if Eddie let Jackie fall to her death, then Mitch will decide to stop Eddie in the final mission, because he considers what he did as murder. Mitch will attempt to stop Eddie and Eddie will have to kill Mitch in order to get to Viktor. When Eddie kills Viktor, Mitch's team arrives on the scene and finds Mitch dead outside. Eddie then escapes and Mitch will not be seen in the end cutscene, meaning he has not survived the game. Aftermath Whatever happens after the mission, in all of the outcomes Eddie survives and manages to escape. It is unknown what happened to him after this. He is still a wanted man from earlier on in the game and would have presumably therefore left London, like Mark Hammond, Yasmin and Alex may have done at the end of the first game. Seen as all of Eddie's friends are deceased by the end of the game, there is nothing more for him in London, so it's highly likely that he did in fact start a new life elsewhere. Personality Eddie is portrayed as being cocky and friendly at first, casually talking and joking with the crew. Despite his friendship with Danny, Eddie confronts him about his motivations, and showing skepticism at their odds of success. He is initially apprehensive towards Sam, depending on player choice, he may warm to her, and show no ill will towards her, or he may abandon her, in which case he will regret her death. After learning of Danny's death, Eddie is overcome with rage, violently beating a wall, and quickly vows revenge. He has no qualms about killing people he who stand in his way of getting to those responsible for his friends' deaths. Gameplay Eddie has the unique ability to use his fists, and grapple with enemies, he also uses melee weapons in combat such as Pool Cues, Crowbars and Baseball Bats (unlike the original game, he uses a two handed swing.) He can also Dual Wield all firearms. Eddie is the character who is faced with moral choices involving Sam Thompson and Jackie Philips, that will affect the outcome of the game. Murders Committed by Eddie O'Connor *Yuri Gorsoy - Killed because Yuri is working for Viktor Skobel. *Nadya Prushnatova - Because Nadya working for Viktor Skobel. *Alexei - because Alexei working for Viktor Skobel. *Viktor Skobel- Killed because Viktor murdering Danny West,Eddie best friend Optional *Leo - Killed in for being involved with the Collins crew. *Madame Celina - Killed for being involved with the Collins crew. *Hector - Killed in for being involved with the Collins crew. *Jackie Philips - Eddie doesn't directly kill her, he can leave her to fall to her death as she is of no concern to him. *Zara Beauvais - Killed for being involved with the Thieves in Law. *Ben Mitchell - Killed for trying to arrest Eddie O'Connor. He will always try to stop Eddie and end up being killed, if Eddie lets Jackie die in "Your Man with the Tattoo". Quotes *''"We're a bunch of f*&kin' no ones: a boxer, an over-weighter, and a f%&king care taker! It's like a bad nursery rhyme, Danny! Not to mention little Miss Muffin. You can't send a scrawny kid on this job."'' Successfull Kills *''" I got ya."'' Injured *''"It f$%king hurts!"'' *''"I won't make it."'' *''"I... I can't do it."'' Trivia *Eddie's actor, Dave Legeno, passed away on July 6, 2014. Because of this, it is highly unlikely he will physically appear in any future Getaway game. *Eddie is responsible for the most number of character deaths. *Eddie is the only protagonist in the series to be able to use hand-to-hand combat. In addition, he is the only protagonist able to use melee weapons. *Eddie is a selectable character in Free Roaming and is unlocked by completing the mission, Desperate Measures. *Eddie cannot change between his weapons, unlike Mitchell, but he can swap them for new ones. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Criminals